Through Dear Jubilee
by lilikoimil
Summary: Alternatively where Drew goes on an adventure featuring a legend of the sea. Slight AU off Pokemon Movie 9 Contestshipping
1. EOP Exposition

**A/N:** Okay so I was inspired by one of the Pokemon movie fics where another character is included, a side character as they are my favorite. One of my favorites is the Pokemon Ranger and The Sea Temple with probably one of the cutest legendary pokemon I've seen (my weakness are water types). I've read one but they didn't go further besides hand holding and such. So this one will have a guest appearance of Drew. Shame he wasn't in the movie, his interactions would have made it more interesting with May.

I'll try to stay as much in canon with the movie and the characters; however there will be some plot modifying. Such as roles, lines, actions, and so forth. It'll have some romance but it will not overshadow the characters or the plot line. Also I've decided to use the dialogue from the Japanese (the subs) compared to the dub because it's just better, period. Although I will keep their English names to keep it with less confusion.

I've been wanting to write this for about half a decade or so and my writing skills are somewhat better compared to my older writings. Though it does feel limited since it had already scripted, but no matter! I have also seen/read stories, one with Drew which inspired me to write my own. It's known as Temple of Sea Contest and Poke Style by LoveLoverGrl, which I've read so long ago. Though there will be a difference as there will be only contestshipping as Drew as he and May will be the main subplot.

So the movie takes place at episode 459 or so and this takes place after the Kanto Grand Festival episode. So canonically in the anime verse.

Without further ado, enjoy!

 **Edit:** I've decided to splice the dub/sub together as both are relatively close though the puns in Japanese do not play into translation.

There will be other scenes on our favorite rivals. Overall with more bonding and such.

Narrator: bolded (it'll just be for when he talks).

 **Edit:** Sorry for the long hiatus just needed to revise and left it sitting in my folder which is entirely my fault.

* * *

Zooming in, there are many tiles with a menagerie of pokemon across the world. All animated in their unique way.

 **Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon for short. The strange creatures of this planet...  
**  
View tilting as it went over the surface of the world, an island behold passing over. The lush green trees stood against the blueness of the water, the earth peaking between the two that made up the entirety of the world.

 **In the seas, the mountains, in the skies, in the cities. The number of them...**

With the words said, it spans to the many pokemon lost in the masses.

 **100? 200? 300?**

Seemingly no number could describe the amount of pokemon in the world. New generations in far out regions were being explored and researched, even legendary was and as much as they could find.

With a rotating pokemon ball reflects off spinning, the universal symbol of pokemon and a trainer's budding bond.

 **No possibly more than that!**

It switches to a pokemon battle as two fierce opponents face off.

 **Pokemon and humans combine their strength in fights called pokemon battles, trying to become champions. They live together as friends and companions.**

The relation with humans and pokemon are long-lasting, intertwined as each has integrated one another to coexist. Whether in battle or everyday life, both came to depend on one another and to live in concord.

As from the myths, legendary Rayquaza flies through the sky to be suddenly bombarded by an onslaught of missiles. It's pan to be held captive by those of the selfish mind and impure ambitions.

 **There are many types of relations between pokemon and humans: there are those who try to use pokemon to fulfill their own ambitions,**

Charred trees creaked as many were starting to become consumed in the disaster. In the forest fire a Sentret passes out due to the heat and smoke inhalation just as a pokemon ranger whisks it into her arms running from harm's way.

 **And there are also those like Pokemon rangers who work to protect pokemon and nature.**

With her water assistance from a bunch of Marill and Azumarill with the cheering of a Plusle as that helped the pokemon's attacks strengthen, the ranger managing to keep it in boundaries.

In a sudden silhouette that rotates and then there's a boy and his faithful pokemon on his shoulder, both set with determination as they run into competition and the unknown for the adventures that lie in wait.

 **This boy is Ash of Pallet Town. With his partner Pikachu, he battles and captures pokemon with the goal of becoming a Pokemon master.**

 **Together with his friends, they continue their journey.**

His friends and their pokemon are around a bonfire, in lively recreation. They walk together to their next destination.

 **There are as many meetings as there are pokemon...there are as many dreams as there are pokemon...and there are as many adventures as there are pokemon awaiting them.**

It zooms from the group out of the world and the pokemon. Infinite into space as even pokemon exist in that dimension.

 **And so, today, somewhere in the world...**

 **a new meeting is waiting to happen.**

In the sea it's darkened, almost vacated as there's no visible signs of anything else but what make the sea. However a speck floats distantly, to and fro. Barely discernible is the melodic knell that reverberated through the water. In a current of Remoraid, it swirls around what's cradled within. As the pokemon swim away the object floats under a frolicking Corsola to which one stopped seeing it causing a chain reaction as the others ran into it, stacking atop one another.

It passes a curious Qwilfish as it inspects it, before it bounced off the shell of a Clamperl that had popped open from the suddenness of something on top. A cluster of sea pokemon watched it travel along with no direction, a swarm of Luvdisc brushing against it. Rebounding against a Horsea, it continues bopping off the heads off a Seadra than to a Kingdra.

Landing on a Mantyke, it gained a free ride as the pokemon soared through the water with other Mantine and Mantyke. In tranquility, the other pokemons floated through the sea. There was a familiarity towards all the sea pokemon as if they knew it was important and tried not to disturb the nature of the events.

Yet the peace of the sea is disrupted when a blaring light startles the mass of pokemon, the object alone as the pokemon had fled. Projected from above are helicopters in the form of a triad, the loud whirring of the blades cutting through the air.

One of the pilots prioritized on the screen, the indicator being exactly what they had been searching for. "I have target confirmation riding the tide moving southeast," it locked on to it, the lime green cursor blinking.

Nearer to the outer waters as it came to the open. Conveys of fish pokemon vamoosed from the oncoming threat, verbal in their distress. Other pokemon took heed, moving from the vehicle. Churning through the water the behemoth of a submarine went towards its primary goal even if it meant to destroy anything that was in its path.

Menacingly so, is the ship of sorts, with a overlooking sense of danger. With its sharpened edges and wheels, it threatened to tear into the seabed the pokemon avoiding it. Going forward, an occult symbol was branded proudly on its surface.

Which is the same symbol on the hat of what a modernized pirate would be. Complete with the whole getup and aged countenance, he could easily pass off as one. Satisfaction on his grizzly face, he leered into the screen.  
As if he knew that he had already had the treasure though he wasn't far off.

"Distance to target...50, 40, 30..."

In the submarine his commissioner gave a count down as they secured the location. He sits above them on a mechanical seating that protrudes from the top built into the ship, that had the perfect view of his treasure.

"Retrieve it!" His anticipation was long-awaited as he commanded. Sitting proudly on his throne, his eyes and smile visible with it.

"Roger," his right hand man took note. Clicking away at his computer the subordinate could practically catch the contagious excitement as he made unerring to do his job to exceed his boss's expectations.

Some of the exhilaration changed to annoyance, grunting as a Chatot perched on his head. "Retrieve it! Retrieve! Retrieve!" It mimicked the man's command as it flapped its wings. All were in their stations, making sure everything was in order.

From the abrupt unbarring of the orifice with a release of bubbling of air that perturbed some of the fish pokemon, the contraption coming from the submarine. Extending more, it snapped over the prize, withdrawing itself back into the ship along with it.

As the bird pokemon flew in circles, the first in command clicking a few more buttons. "Retrieval complete. Calling back the helicopters." Everyone could feel the success of the awaiting accomplishment.

"Galen!" At the call of his name he looked to the man. Lowering the seat and stepping out, he walked towards him his cane thumping with each footfall. It was at a leisured pace as he had already gotten what he wanted and was in no hurry and savoured in the moment. "There are two kinds of men in the world: Men who have endless ambition..." he looked up his face lascivious, "...and men who don't!"

Wingull that had been hovering flew out of the way as the ship turned topside, the screeching deafened from the rising. The helicopters flew back to it as they made a descent.

Majority of the crew were in a room as the buzz of eminence was shared among themselves. In the center was the valued reward that siphoned into the tube, encased in water as it was pumped out. Primly, it alighted on a pedestal that ensured its security. Then the captain entered and all stood attentive, his lieutenant with him. The tube ejected as the man came to it. Handing over his staff with the bird pokemon atop to his sailor he could hardly believe it.

"This will fulfill my ambition," he spoke with grave finality, as he came closer peering into it. "Wait for me, my Sea Crown." Gloved hands coming down he knew he had it in his grasps and for himself, him alone and he began to laugh a raucous laugh.

Just as someone denied him, a pair of gloves taking it. Everyone was confused as one of the crew mates had the capsule raised above him. All stood as they were befuddled at their fellow crew mate and the pirate was not at all please at the insubordinate action.

"What are you doing?!" The man barked, angered at being deprived his possession. He expected it back and the disobedience would not go unpunished.

"It would be too bad if this became a tool for your ambition." With that he edged away. "Not happening." Holding it close to his chest the other crewmates shifted, though unsure what to do.

"Seize him!" the man gave his order as the remaining henchmen did as they were told, the pokemon parroting him.

Jumping up, one of them rammed themselves into where he'd just been before on the last second he moved, the other closest could just watch as the man had jumped on the outledge of the wall. Using that to his advantage, he ran along on the wall with ease doing a half-circle as he jumped off, the doors automatically opening.

"See ya!" he gave a two fingered mock wave as he went. The door shut closed as the others bumbled into one another trying to pursue the betrayer.

Knowing the ship for how long he's been there,( which was quite lengthy), he went down the corridor of the ship the men following behind. With that he realized that he would be shortly surrounded, both routes cut off.

"Traitor, stop him!" one of them yelled. Tromping feet were getting closer and the crew were coming straight for him. Looking back and forth from the lackeys, he found an escape route.

"Excuse me I'm not a traitor," he guiltlessly denied as he evaded their lunges at him, "I was never on your side in the first place." With that, he took the moving ladder upwards, his bandana and eyewear already were discarded to show what he meant. Thinking quick, he slammed his foot against the railing to the ladder to ensure that he could buy himself time. It seemed to work as the first two men head's collided with the wrecked railing, the first passing out on the floor; the ladder becoming clogged.

Whipping out his cellphone it powered on with a beep while he made his way down the hallway, a grin at how he had escaped. "This is Jack Walker. HQ, please respond."

"Well, well Jackie, you're late," a voice nonetheless greeted him and he slightly grimaced. Stopping into a the kitchen, he took a moment to answer. His things were gathered there as he was put in duty there.  
Kitchen duty wasn't the funnest things but around meals was when helpful information was spread around as they spoke thoughts that wouldn't be discussed in the open among themselves between food.

"I have obtained the E.O.P," he said as he got down to get his bag.

"E.O.P? You mean Equal Opportunity Publications?" she asked. He had no idea how'd she come to that conclusion as that was a different situation that didn't fit at all with his current one.

"Egg of Prince." Jackie corrected into the phone that was between his shoulder and ear as he emptied everything in his bag. Booklets, candies, and other knick knacks were dumped, clattering. "What do you think? Isn't it cool?" Literal and very easy to

understand, he couldn't just go calling it 'it'. Besides he had a knack for naming things.

"Please don't go naming things," she replied, a bit tiredly.

"I've spent the last month since sneaking onto this ship swabbing the decks," he let the egg rest in his bag. "Couldn't you think of something nicer to say?" Though joking, his hands were calloused even wearing gloves couldn't save him from the toil that he did.

The woman sitting in the headquarters mulled it over. With her mauve hair and glasses over her clinical blue eyes, she had a headset with a clean pressed uniform on as she assisted him. "After the mission is over." Adjusting her headset she smiled, and roused him. "You man enough?"

"I don't know the meaning of the word failure. The word 'failure' isn't in my dictionary," he boasted. Slinging the bag over his right shoulder he continued his conversation as if he had all the time to spare. Then again he wasn't one to rush.

"Sounds lacking. Want to borrow my dictionary?" he couldn't say so as he had stopped, surprised as the men had caught up with him. Indubitably he would have enough without any interference though he had been too confident.

Nonetheless he smirked at the challenge, "No thanks." Signing off, he snapped the phone shut as he slipped it in his pocket. Leaping in the counter, the pots he had run over flipped on three of the men's heads with calculated aim.

"Get him!" Temporarily it phased them as the subordinate that yelled it wrenched off the pan from his head.

"Whoops!" he pushed over the heaping wickered basket of potatoes as he made his getaway. Dumbly, the men toppled over them, in a comedic fashion, one dragging another down with him as they fumbled over the rolling vegetables.

Up the ladder he went and had pulled on the door, not ready for the exposure to the wind made him shield his face with his arm. The door beside him had opened as he looked to it in alarm running the other way as the others chased him. As if on cue, the flooring gave way and Jackie vaulted over it, stopping to meet them.

"I'll be taking that back," the man said as he threw his pokeballs into the air. In the flashing light and the popping discharge, the forms of Pinsir and Parasect showed off their moves to emphasize their master's words. "Just give up!"

"Give up!" Chatot repeated. Everyone stood facing the one traitor, the pokemon weren't happy at the ridiculing of their master.

Jackie was defiant with a finger waggling, "In my dictionary, the entry for 'give up' also...doesn't exist!" Sarcasm was thick  
as he practically lorded the egg over him.

"In that case, I'll add it for you!" the older man said with defiance.

"I'll pass on that!" Whipping out his gadget, he back flipped to avoid the pincers that had clashed together that would have bended him in half. Now on top of the raised structure, he ran along the top to the end the men tailing him from under. Searching to hightail it, he saw a Mantine that occasionally broke the water and he nodded knowing that would do. "Capture on!"

A spinning top ejected itself, ringing itself around the pokemon as Jackie made his movements precise, drawing what was similar to a figure eight with his device. It she's need brightly before fading and he snapped it shut. "Capture complete!" With his timing he was right as the enemies and pokemon were a few feet from where he was.

Sparing them a smile he yelled out to the side, "Now Mantine!" The pokemon made itself known as it leapt out and Jackie ran downward on the pillar and onto its back, gliding down with it into the water. Not to be outdone, Pincer charged up a Hyper Beam, as it hit the water creating a implosion of water. Jetting over the crew, the pokemon bellowed and a brightened hue of pink overcame them.

"That's Mantine's Confuse Ray!" Galen said as they all had their eyes shut and were shielding themselves from the flash. As soon as it came it was gone, the pokemon disoriented. "And it works great."

They went in a disarray, the annoying bird flew closer to the second-in-command as he tried to swat it from him.

It was a beautiful view from where they were as the sun hung low in the sky behind the waves. With an unreadable expression that turned quickly into a dark smile, the leader mused to himself. "A Pokemon Ranger, eh?"

In the sea, Jackie rode atop the pokemon an air breather in his mouth as a determined look was on his face as he disappeared deeper into the blue.

Jackie knew that he would come later into a town, and on the steps of a harbor he thanked the pokemon as it returned to the deep. Skin soaked, he wrung out his shirt as the water dripped in the cobbled stones of the ground. There was water in his boots, sloshing and the clothes clung to him grossly. Now a person in his stature in this getup would be embarrassing and he saw that he was gaining unwanted attention. General public disappeared as he came into town and he new the authorities would be notified is he didn't change. Inconspicuously he went to go change in a local bathroom, into his uniform.

Popping out his collar, and pulling on his gloves, he then checked his bag as the container was snug in it. However, he didn't realize someone was walking his way. In the last second he had looked up though he had bumped into them, and held onto their arm before they could fall.

"Sorry!" was the instinctual apology as he steadied her. Seeing that she had walked into a ranger she felt a slight shame from inconveniencing him.

"No worries," he gave a signature smile. Pulling her hand from him there was a faint redness on her cheeks in embarrassment.

On her wrist he saw a bracelet that was from the Water Folk, (inferred from the information he had been provided on the mission.) Not to mention that she was someone that was known in the media.

"Oh you're Lizabeth from the Marina Troupe!" Pretending it to be a shocker, the girl smiled at the recognition and relaxed.

Exactly what he needed for her to open up to him.

"The one and only," she laughed as she eased into acquaintances. "And you are?"

"Jack Walker, Pokemon Ranger," he gave her his full title with a flirtatious wink. "But you can call me Jackie." Pleased at the blush on her face he engaged in a easy going conversation with the young lady as they walked across the square.

Apparently she'd stop by and her family were to go train in a deserted area from everywhere else to wow the public. At that it was the perfect chance, his opposers wouldn't know if he had went there in the middle of the desert.

"Say...would you mind if I came along?" They had stopped on a bench as he treated her to some food. Maybe he could win her over as he needed to go undercover again so he wouldn't be tracked down.

A moveable circus would be the ultimate cover.

The girl contemplated as she pressed her fork into her food. From her point of view he was a nice guy, and it wouldn't cause her trouble. "I wouldn't see why it would hurt." At her agreement he gave her a smile full of charm.

Her ancestors were derived from water he could feel rather than tell from the overall blueness of her. Above all, the eyes and hair as if it held water was a clear sign. The People of the Water were undisclosed and many of them were dwindling in numbers. Closely in ties of water, they knew of their origins and would welcome him—he thinks. Deciding that she herself was trustworthy he then leaned in, hand going to his bag.

"You see I'm on a mission." From those words the girl couldn't help but look from the corner of her sight , and scoot closer. "Here," he cracked his bag open and she gasped.

"That's Manaphy!" Although in a hushed tone, the ranger eyed anyone that passed them and proceeded, as they went into a stilled pause.

Due to her knowing it he knew his suspicions were confirmed. Just needed to get her to confirm them. So he did as blunt as he could, confrontation in that way would be easiest as he wasn't good with interrogation.

"If you don't mind me asking...do you have heritage with the People of the Water?" He knew how secretive they were and said it with careful caution.

From his question she gave a slight nod gesturing to her jewelry.

"Yes...in fact I'm a descendant," she said and Jackie gave himself a pat on the back. In a sequence of moving, the girl had finished her meal and threw it in a trash bin beside them. "I can't believe it. Wait until you meet my family they'd be thrilled!"

Getting up, he threw his unfinished meal in the trash and she took him by the wrist leading him to where he would lie low for the next days that passed. At least until the egg hatched.

* * *

 **A/N:** so that's all for chapter one as soon as the opening rolls. Not bad for 9:12. Oh god this is so long what in hell has possessed me to do this.

I wrote the extra thing because I will put behind the cuts and such.

Wow I did not know I strongly liked the idea of Jackie and Lizabeth. I guess they do look cute together...though I'll be assuming Jackie will be in his late teens to early twenties and Lizabeth will be nearer to that than rather just Brock's age.

 **Edit:** The names are spelled liked that and I got it from the Wikia, so if you don't agree with the spelling go edit the Wiki page.

Also with the spelling of pokemon terms refer to this:

(http) : /PokeMUSH/var/www/html/byte-me/pokemush/capitalization.(html)

Just remove the parentheses. I will modify this chapter and the others that will be posted. Apologies for any mistakes! R&R please!


	2. Two Lost Parties

**A/N:** this story will be centered around Drew and May so Drew will probably steal Ash's spotlight (that is what he's good at). Besides Ash has all the franchise/show(s) with him as a protagonist. So if you're confused if Drew says something that Ash had said, it's for that purpose.

Also yes it will be contestshipping! But it will be in a slower build so please be patient!

I also realized the link in the other chapter doesn't work but eh.

 **EDIT:** I will try and update every week or so, and the author notes will be shorter, I think. Just not to clog up the intro.

* * *

Everything was whited out in the blaring sun that made it all swirl in a validity. Trudging on, the vigilant kids aimlessly hoped that they were going the right way. Though it was improbable as they had lost direction as they were off the map.

"Hey, just tell me again Brock, are you sure this is the right way to go?" Ash questioned as he leaded the front.

"I use to think so...but now I'm not so sure," his hands slackened at the book as Brock panted. They've gotten lost before but this was extreme, on low water rations and no one to direct them. Not even a landmark or crossroad sign. So far, there wasn't any water or signs of civilization.

Perhaps his book was defected or it wasn't as up-to-date with newer editions.

"We haven't seen a town or anything," May added as she lugged forward. Whereas it wasn't for contest purposes as after the Grand Festival she decided to have what would be known as reflection time and they were more focused on Ash's goals in the meantime.

In her reflection she had beaten Drew but even that wasn't good enough as she was beaten again.

Flipping out his handheld device Max could feel the sweat beading down his neck. "And the Pokenav's not picking up a signal at all." They were all well out of it, the Pokenav rendered useless as the guide they had.

"Pika," Pikachu seemed to melt on Ash's shoulder as it was as overheated as everyone else, if not more. It didn't want to go in a spare pokeball and just stayed out.

Aiming to be a Pokemon master, Ash and friends are continuing their travels. It appears that nature's protecting arms have gotten quite a bit warmer than our heroes would like, and although hoping for a quick arrival in the next town, their hopes have been dashed as they sadly conclude they've now lost their way! Wandering in a veritable wasteland!

Grass that speckled the ground had been browned to a crisp and the trees that were more afar towered. The dirt path seemed to stretch on and the sun was beating down on the exhausted group. Plant life was sparse as the loose sand couldn't sustain anything green and lush.

Throat parched, Max had resorted to swallowing his own spit but it only made him choke on his own tongue. Desperate, he was fed up. "Man, I'm so thirsty. Can I have some water, sis..." Max begged.

In the role of being a big sister it was her responsibility to take care of her little brother. Of course it wasn't fun at the beginning but she'd learn to accept it. Sighing under her breath she brought out her canteen.

"Just don't drink all of it," May offered the canister to him as they all stopped. Perspiration virtually rained from them as they were all winded.

Personally in each one, they were greedy for the valued necessity. Against that, Max was the one that had asked and was the youngest which was put in judgement.

"I won't...thank you..."

It was just a drop of water that trickled from the mouth of the canister, as it glistened from the blistering day before disappearing. Horrified and gasping, May whisked it out of her little brother's hands, "I told you not to drink it all!" Joggling it, she prayed to the legendaries that there were a few more droplets of water left. To her dismay it seemed to have evaporated into thin air.

"There was hardly any in there!" Max said in his defense. Leave it to her sister to exaggerate over every little thing—something that he wished he hadn't grown accustomed to and she had a knack of doing—to him.

Though their fights weren't as bad as when they first started traveling; (usually it was him being annoying or vice versa), they could fight anytime whenever as it was just sibling auto genetics.

"If you knew that you shouldn't have drank it all!" she yelled, the heat had gotten to her and had made her irrational. "Now that I know there's none left, I'm even thirstier than ever!"

Ash laughed tiredly as Pikachu went even more limp on his shoulder. However his ear flickered as he looked up. In the distance was a figure coming towards them, though the heat had made them indistinguishable. Or maybe their eyes were just seeing things making things up. Alert at his shoulder, he switched to the other side to get a better look.

"Pikachu what is..." Ash then saw it too. Squinting, he shaded his eyes with his hand and then looked back to his pokemon partner. "Tell me you see it too." Pikachu nodded.

"See what?" Max said, to try and get his sister's rage off of him and they all turned to the figure that was approaching.

As it approached eyeshot distance the figure seemed to come closer and they didn't need to squint any longer.

May sighed and the others were indifferent, though excited at the prospect of another wanderer that could have water.

It wasn't them who saw their rival.

Coming to them was none other than Drew, though his purple jacket was nowhere in sight and slinged over his shoulder a tan backpack that didn't correlate with his apparel. Then again, his clothes were his own vogue of sophistication. Then again he wasn't as sophisticated as the heat wave had gotten the better of him.

Sweat slickened, his hair was wavy in the humidity and wearing a black long sleeve wasn't the best choice he'd made.

When coming close enough to see them he let out an audible sigh.

Clearly his sentiments were known though it didn't mean they hadn't already known as he usually did greet them like that which they had familiarized themselves with.

"I thought I actually found someone that could help..." he trailed off. May bristled at that.

It was the normal bait for another petty argument that the two usually engaged in and May took it full heartedly, mostly she would let it pass but in her foul mood, no.

Putting her hands on her hips she leaned forward, glaring as she sarcastically humored him.

"What, does the oh so great and mighty Drew need a map? Or water?" At the last jab he noticed her canteen that was at the side of her hip. Then he met her narrowed glare and tucked his hands in his pockets.

There was a subtle air of nonchalance he created between them as their onlookers, the rest of the group let them take it out on each other. Better them than themselves. They were all victims of dehydration at the moment.

"Maybe I'll take the offer on water," he admitted. He wasn't really in the mood to quip and was rundown enough after his own water had already been consumed awhile back.

After getting beaten at the Kanto Grand Festival, he decided to take R&R with him and his pokemon, in a secluded spot from tabloids and such that he had heard about.

That had disastrously gone wrong as the road usually taken by travelers was closed down by some Snorlax or something. He couldn't remember as it had been hours ago, in the morning.

From the scrawled illegible handwriting he could assume from the snoring colossal that was the footnote. Positive that there was a town nearby as he had checked his map constantly.

Out in the wild, maps didn't mean anything he'd come to realize.

"Sorry we don't have any," May said as she put her canteen away. It had nothing in it anyway so what was the point in trying to empty it.

"Figures," he huffed in annoyance. He wasn't as disappointed as she'd thought, though she could tell he needed it as he was stricken with sweat.

Letting out a deep breath his eyes wandered, then went over her.

Sometimes there were more interesting things than May.

From behind them was something that reflected the light and was a clear liquid. Unless he was having a premature heat stroke, water was just out of his grasp and practically parading in spite.

"Water?" It was water but it was floating in what was spheres. Maybe he was this was all a bad heat stroke. Earlier, he had thought so but he had heard May's loud voice but then he saw her in the distance so it couldn't be a breakdown.

"You see it too right?" Ash looked to him and he nodded. Two more came into view as they then went out. That seemed proof enough as the Ash charged towards it everyone else behind him.

Stopping on the overhang, they came across an assortment of many other orbs of water, some containing water pokemon.

"1...2...3...now!" they saw a girl in the center that was instructing a Gorabiss to jump from one to the other. Other pokemon were suspended in their sections, as they awaited instructions.

'Pika?' Pikachu said.

"Wow what's all that?" May took in the scene before her. If she wasn't so thirsty she would be admiring all the pokemon.

At her oblivious, Drew found another opportunity to bring to light. Though he could tell from the rest of the company were just as befuddled as her.

"Obviously it's water and water pokemon," Drew haughtily said as May groaned at his smart aleck response.

"You! You know what I mean," she grouched and Max grew tired of their bickering. He'd heard it before, it was nothing new. The girl sounded nice enough and was treating the pokemon just as well. He went ahead, running down the slope.

"Miss! Hello!" Max had charged on over, his priority being water. The girl looked up, startled. "Could we have some water?" the boy said, breathless.

Unsure of what to do, she could tell the boy clearly needed something to drink but rather not the water the pokemon swam in. But who was she to say? "Um okay..."

"Alright!" As soon as she had said that, the boy stuck his finger into one of the water spheres then proceeding to put his face into it. However the Gorabiss had stuck it's face out, curious.

Sprightly, it probing him and he landed on his back and it swam back in. Just in time for the others to see, Politoad clapping at him.

Taking in the state of the travelers she saw that they were stewing in sweat no doubt from the exhaustion of heat. "Hi there, who are you?" the girl questioned.

"My name's Ash," the boy said. Not a renounce title as he just wanted to be the very best trainer there was in the existence of pokemon.

Though he was modest in his renounced adventures.

"Drew," he introduced, nonchalantly trying to appear cool though his appearance wasn't as he was rather sweaty and not at all like a bed of roses he portrayed.

Nor did he smell of them either.

"And I'm Max," the young boy said as he sat on the ground.

"I'm May," May had brought her hands in a clasp. There would have been more talking but she was too parched. "We were traveling and we got a little lost on the road..." she admitted.

"You mean you did," Drew said. "I was only passing by but the road closed down."

"Same thing!" May said and he only smirked in response.

In retrospect, he had gotten lost due to the road closing down and had taken a road that wasn't used by many. He could tell why.

Still if it was as deserted as before then why was there a girl here? With water and water pokemon no less.

From the surroundings there were other people as well and they were well specialized with the water. Perhaps they were people that sole purpose was to practice with it as well as the pokemon?

While they were speaking, Pikachu had went to explore and was greeting the circus pokemon. There were two physic pokemon as they controlled the water; Poliwhirl waved at him as a pair of Poliwags did a little dance, one shooting out a water gun that Medichamp and Meditite had conjured into an water figure of Pikachu as it imitated him, as it waved back to Pikachu's glee.

"So that's how they were doing," Ash and Max went to see what Pikachu was doing.

"Psychic, right?" Max said as he and Ash stared at the water. They all stared at the water in a newfound amazement. Drew had been thinking before he got it.

"You're from the Marina Troupe aren't you?" May was lost as he went on. They hadn't known as most of them were on the road and didn't have for television. Or the fact that find a service signal was impossible.

"From the underwater pokemon show." Since Brock was the oldest and therefore the big brother, it was best to keep up with the news and he'd heard of the show but had yet to see one.

"Yes!" she said. Popularity was something she ranked high on, to fans of water and the show or specifically to cater to the audience.

"And you are the star performer, Lizabeth!" Brock enthusiastically pointed out.

"Y-yeah," she said, used to enthusiastic fans. To be subtle, she leaned away from him as he was getting too close for her. He clasped his hands together as Brock introduced himself. "Awesome, the name is Brock my dear!"

They stared at him and his outlandish flirting, Drew odded out. As he didn't travel with them he hadn't really seen Brock in the gamble of love and he didn't want to now. His companions however gotten use to it as he did it with girls they met from their travel.

"I know all about the Marina Troupe." As if to prove it, he whipped out a handheld blue booklet. "And the star, Lizabeth, is very high in my personal rankings," he opened the book and sure enough there were pictures of her in her costume though one of them was when she was in her casual attire and taken up close that she was in the polaroid photo which caused her mild discomfort. "And to meet you here...It's such an honor." Lady Luck had given him a blessing and he took her hands into his.

"Please shake my hand! And while our hands are linked, let's go on a date!" he started to bring both hands up and down as he couldn't contain his excitement. His mind was working up endless possibilities of dates. "I would really like to swim with you and your wonderful pokemon—"

Cut off, Max gripped onto his ear, as he dragged him off, an routine that had gotten old fast. "Yes, yes if you want to swim, do it over there!" The little boy leaded him to the suspended water, tempted to drop him in.

"He's hopeless," Drew commented. May would have to agree as she nodded. Unlike Brock, Drew had no problem being popular with the opposite gender. Which was weird as there were actually women with children their age that were in a fan club for him. She didn't dwell on it as they did have a fan club for her father.

"What's happening, Lizabeth? An greying haired man weathered beaten and tanned had come out and stood beside her. More or less, her grandfather was in charge and he would know what to do.

"Ah, Grandpa! These kids say they're lost." Lizabeth gestured to them and her parents had come beside her upon seeing the newcomers. Standing in a line the adults were friendly as the family welcomed them.

May clasped her hands again. "Are you all family?" That would be amazing if her family could travel being stars in a show. Then again her father was a gym leader.

"Yes that's right," the man confirmed.

"This is Grandpa," Lizabeth acquainted him to them.

"I'm Ship," the old fellow took off his sunglasses, grinning.

"I am Kyle," no doubt that was Lizabeth's father. Then the woman on the left had to be her...mother?

"I'm Meredith," the woman introduced, with a friendly wave.

The Pokemon coordinator was affixed to the lady and knew it was rude to stare. Her own mother would have reprimanded her but she had to ask.

"Are you..her mother?" May had to know. She knew it wasn't nice to ask someone about their age especially a woman.

The woman didn't have any fine line wrinkles or anything! Maybe she used a topical cream, she needed the beauty secrets! Mothers always had knowledge on beauty, learning from her's.

"Yes!" she said and May's hands clinched together.

"You're so young! I thought you were her sister!" Drew had to agree there, the resemblance was uncanny.

As they all stood in a line there was a definite family resemblance. Bearing traits of blue hair and eyes that as if they held the sea itself and having jewelry on them whether it be on their necks or wrists. Maybe a heirloom that was passed on, as it resembled seashells.

"Oh no! You're so polite!" From the compliment she cupped her blushing face, and she gave a smack May on the back a bit too hard as she went straight to the ground. Drew let out a chuckle just to annoy May and turned her nose up.

Sitting a few feet from the trailer a clown was crosslegged right arm on the ground. Marching Whoppers walked over like he was a tightrope as he lowered them to the other side on his left arm, Politoad cheering him on.

Inside with the air ventilation that was blissful on their sticky skin, Max downed a glass of water though some of it trailed off his mouth to his neck. "It's so good!" he wiped off the excess water, a happy expression on his face. Playing with the Buizel, he patted it as it moved around him. Everyone else had enjoyed themselves with the water provided by Lizabeth, content sighs of exuberance from them.

"It's so refreshing," Ash wiped the back of his glove across his mouth.

"It's the best," Brock inputted, Pikachu agreeing as well. May smiled happily and Drew drank his glass, the water refreshing him. Wearing his over shirt as his body temperature had lowered, he was collected and satisfied away from the hotness.

The family's Buizel had played with Max as the younger boy had petted him, pressing itself against his face. "This is the first time I've touched a Buizel." Ecstatic to have a new playmate, the pokemon cooed at him as it sprang back and forth.

"Buizel really likes you," Meredith said from the compartment of a kitchen beside them as she peeled apples.

"Would you like more?" Lizabeth offered as she was hosting, her father coming in.

"Yes, please! Brock had said seconded by Ash. May had drank as much water as she could take and was currently watching her sibling. Always her brother had his facts there were occasions where she'd thought he'd obtain his first pokemon though he had thought of the pokemon's happiness before his. Yet she was happy her brother had found a pokemon he'd like and it also liked him back. Wishful thinking may serve her that his first pokemon could be a Buizel.

Unknown to her and everyone, Drew was an onlooker on the interactions of the boy, the pokemon, then his sister. There wasn't anything else entertaining as he glanced at his rival. Everything else wasn't was animated as the girl a foot away from him.

Licking the younger boy's face enthusiastically, Buizel then darted up on the ladder to the second bunk as the two siblings and Drew watched it.

Intelligently it had left a gap in the curtains so they could see what was hidden in the shadow. It wasn't anything amazing, an ordinary cylinder case that was on the sheets. But if it was ordinary wouldn't it be in plain sight?

They hadn't noticed the container there, in fact he was pretty sure that the others still didn't know. The water pokemon pressed its nose on a button and the darkness faded to a round object. Whatever it was it seemed valuable, a large red bulb encircled with smaller yellow ones. Drew hadn't seen it before but he knew it was probably of pokemon origin. May had tilted her head when seeing it and he leaned in for a better look.

With a whishing movement, the green curtain had blocked their vision, and they looked at Kyle

However, he didn't justify himself. "Excuse me." He then that he walked away, Buizel poking it's head out of the curtain with a chitter. Resuming its game with Max, he didn't really paid it much mind as Buizel and him played, whereas May had her eyes on the curtain as Drew did too.

As the glasses were taken as everyone were hydrated, Ash struck a conversation. "Your show sounds really cool. What do you do in it?" Ash had asked the girl as they were seated around a table. Behind her, Ship had entered in his hands a blue cloth.

"Do you want to see it boy?" Ship asked when hearing his inquiry.

There were multiple agreements from the boys minus Drew and May who were still thinking on the unidentified thing.

"Okay, we'll show you!" With a wink he flung his cloth as it spun through the air.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sheesh I'm beat rewatching this is tiring. At about 14:22 aren't I a trooper? The dialogue is mixed with the Japanese so it won't be too horrendously cheesy.

Edit: I've decided to add some scenes to add more character/development all that good stuff. It'll just make it less choppy when it cuts to a next scene. R&R Please!


	3. Dreaming with a Rival

**A/N:** and continuing!

Also regarding pronouns, gender is not explicitly said, (though Manaphy is titled Prince of the Sea it is not referred to as a male), therefore I'll be using it or other neutral terms. Hope no one is offended by that, if so message me or write a review.

* * *

Coming out of the pokeballs, Dewgong and Seaking leapt into the water, swimming in a circular rotation before the water was parted in half, Medichamp and Meditite doing each side as they went through the motions with their arms; Buizel watching the metaphysical phenomenon. Poliwhirl and its pre-evolutions ejected out a larger sphere of water that it rose to reach to the pedestal as Meredith and Kyle dived in with experienced grace. Springing out with arms extended they greeted the crowd with smiles.

Barboach levitated towards the clown as he juggled, tossing them to Politoad as he pulled the handles so the puppet Sharkpedo could mimic eating the pokemon. Feigning shock, the clown quivered as he clamped his legs together, excreting the Barboach as the frog pokemon tipping over in surprise the juggling balls it caught earlier tumbling from its hands.

Slapstick humor enticed the crowd entertained at his antics. Team Rocket spared the attraction a sideways glance then they weaved through the bystanders.

In the RV, Buizel was naturally inquisitive to what was in the container. Going behind the curtain it sniffed it. However it didn't notice that it was starting to topple and it fell, but it caught it. Paws clinging to the sheets, it began to go downwards regardless.

Standing atop of the swimming board, Lizabeth was poised in a outfit similar to her mother's, an imitation of a elegant fish with fins in a flare. To Brock's words, Lizabeth was the starring role as she was the last to swan dive in, sluicing through the water. Revolving in the water she twisted holding onto Dewgong as they both surfaced, in a vivacious pose of talent.

Her friends applauded, though Brock was doing the majority of giddy like the fanboy he was. Ship nodded with approval donned as the ticketmaster in his booth.

Lizabeth and Gorabiss interchange in sync. Telekinetically, the pokemon hands' were mesmerizing in the motions.

Enclosed in a water bubble, Politoad had come near to Ash. Unexpectedly, it nabbed Pikachu, everyone surprised at the action but reassured as it wanted to play with it. Levitating globes moved to them and they moved back so it wouldn't them.

Yet that was its intentions, as the water engulfed them all bringing them into the air. An air shortage was in the bubbles but they were too astounded that they were floating above the ground. Above a crowd of people that had all their eyes on them.

Ash's bubble had conjugated with Pikachu's and they fumbled around as the gravity was overturned.

Drew would admit it wasn't probably his finest moments as his bubble seemed to like flipping him upside down and he could tell May was no doubt, laughing at his expense. It all converged into one mass of water, the lights shining on them. Their human counterparts stayed in their spot as they swam in the close ended space.

With that done, the meditation pokemon brought their hands in completion a shining white from them and the water started glowing. Presenting themselves, the trio of performers waved to the crowd as the fog dispersed as they were on the ground while the pokemon, (sans Pikachu and Politoad) were divided in water. Though a bit dazed the others began to smile and wave to the roaring crowd. Misting of the evaporation had made a refraction of colors through the air to signify that the performance was over.

Sunbeams shone on the town that was enjoying itself especially after the show and the commotion it had left. Some stayed to interact with the stage members while their guests helped them reload it into their bunker. Somehow Buizel had gotten the door open and was precariously carrying the container on its head as it babbled to itself.

May and Drew had completed packing up the equipment and were heading back to the RV to relax; the others were in the main square for their free time. Pokemon contests and such were prattled between one another, mainly Drew supplying May with thinly veiled advice.

Not a moment too soon, it flipped from the weasel's grasp. Thankfully May caught it, Drew steadying her grabbing her elbow and shoulder.

Unintentionally her finger had landed on the switch and the shielding of the case dissipated. Against the hue of the water it made the thing inside seem transparent except for the red and yellow globules.

"What do you think it is?" Drew took it out of her hands to examine it. It was in the container but even from the cold solidness there was a warmth inside of it through the fluid. Nonetheless, he couldn't quite tell as it was blocked out by the casing.

"An egg. I think," May blinked at his answer. Drew didn't think he knew. An incubator that kept her eevee egg was for the purpose of hatching it as it came with all new offspring. Possibly it could be similar although it was the strangest egg she'd seen. Kept in water as well, though it was definitely a water pokemon.

Most of the time he wasn't one to be uncertain. Usually that was May's job and she did a finer job at it than him. Noting the apparent lack of knowledge she was coy in her actions. Smiling she gave him a scoff.

"You think?" she elbowed him. "Drew I think I'm rubbing off on you." Quick to counter her, he threw back his head, shaking it.

"Hah! You wish! More like it's the other way around." He said with a sneer that was snobbish, brushing at his bangs. That served for May to quip as she huffed.

"Now you're wishing!" May retorted.

From a goggle's view away, Team Rocket lowered their binoculars. "What's that?" James wondered aloud as the others looked to him as he looked back. However it didn't last long as the interesting object was gone as it was switched off again.

Both coordinators were caught, looking up and saw that it was the clown that was apparently a part time performer. Drew partially wondered if he was mute or just a creep. Anyone could be a clown, though under the suit…

For them there was a peculiar disappointment to have to see it go.

Casually, the clown took it out of his hands and into his own then mimed a scolding to the aquatic pokemon with his finger. Then he bowed to them and took off in a skip. Drew, May, and Buizel both peered as the clown had handed it to Lizabeth who then peered over to them.

Deciding it was odd but not to ask, they went to the others. In front near the mobiles, were the rest of the travelers that were feeding some of the pokemon in the town square. "So how would you all like a ride to the next town?" Ship asked as he thumbed at the mobile ride.

"Yeah!"

"That would be great!"

Came the answers from the male participants in her group. May was fine with that as she came to enjoy being on the road and as long as she didn't have to do anymore walking in deserts she would be good.

"Hey..." Drew turned to her. "Are you coming along?" This city was the type where it would be perfect for relaxation and vaguely thought if he was going to take some days off in it. Not wanting to repeat what happened days ago in the desolate place where the heat sabotaged him.

"I guess..." May then shrugged at him. "Believe it or not it's relaxing being on the road." Truthfully, May didn't hate the outdoors as she spent months in it with her companions. Getting over the general fear, it became soothing to her. "Besides don't know where else I would go."

"Because you'll get lost," Drew taunted and May stuck out her tongue in response.

To be truthful he wanted to find out what was so important about that mystery in a can. When upon its arrival he could have sworn he had seen it before, in a book, or in real life he couldn't quite tell. Even so, seeing it brought back the faintest remembrance and a déjà vu had wormed its way into him. Until then, he would have to stick with them. Absolutely not was it because May would be going.

Civilians were eating on white table tops beneath an widen umbrella so that they were provided with the cooling shade. In the town square at a water fountain, James was flipped through a book. "What are you looking at?" Jessie said as she leaned in.

"The Team Rocket's Gazette," Meowth replied to her.

Eventually he found the page he had been paging through for. "There it is!" He showed it to the rest as the trio crowded around the article. "See? This is the thing we just saw that the twirps had." Between the lines of text and other pictures was the object in question with a brooding man next to it.

"Phantom's after it?" Meowth said, James continued.

"It says he'll give a reward for any information. We should tell him right away!" James had his mind on the loot that the pirate could give them. Perhaps a fifty-fifty deal for both companies. Although Jessie was thinking bigger, as she usual was the master planner.

"If old man Phantom's after it, it may be an incredible treasure." She had her planning mindset on as she thought of what riches the thing could bring. Fantasies of a luxurious castle and a throne with her and servants upon her hand would be nice.

"A treasure..." Meowth was in pace with Jessie as he stroked his chin.

Making certain it stayed closer to her, Lizabeth hid it in her room making sure no one saw her. Then she exited, the capsule on a high shelf behind the cloth.

"Hello, is this the Phantom Troop?" James had ringed up the line. "It's about that item you're looking for...yes that one!" his two other teammates were in an alley as they kept their sight on the vehicle. It drove past them as the the two jostled themselves to keep it in their sights.

"James, time to go," she speeded ahead to start up their plane. Their pokemon chum was already getting the dirigible they had flown in.

What a waste of coins and he didn't even get to give them the location or specific things such as a paycheck. If Phantom was as serious as advertised, they could trace him though he was calling from a pay phone.

"Um, anyway—take care," he hastily bid adieu before hanging up. "Hey, wait!"

Above in the sky, the moon was almost full, except for a small sliver that was shadowed. Stars were like lights, the celestial bodies overseeing. From the gentle flow of the water of the nearby stream had lulled many to sleep. Though not most.

Drew's eyelids twitched as he rolled onto his back, as he couldn't go to sleep. Putting the blame on why he couldn't sleep, it was the lack of room, not saying that the bunk bed wasn't spacious. What he needed was peace of mind, that's why he had traveling alone. He doubted that he could get any with all the snoring.

Vaguely he wondered how'd May could deal with this noise. Then he had an idea, a rash idea. Swinging skillfully out of his bunk, he grabbed a spare pillow and his jacket that was resting between the handles of the ladder of the bunk bed. Careful not to step on any limbs or his sock wearing feet didn't squeak on the wooden planks, he closed the door behind him. There was a click on the door and he let go of the knob. No one inside had woken at his leaving.

No lights were left on and he relied on his intuition as he made his way where May was staying. His feet did come across creaky floorboards to which he hissed at but decided to wing it stepping over those. Cracking the door to the girls' room, he closed it and saw that they were asleep. Buizel lifted his head but then ignored him as he curled up on the bedding.

Not wanting to be a intruder though he probably was for entering, he shook her shoulder. Stirring, May was rudely awakened as she blearily looked up. Not expecting Drew she just about shrieked but he put a finger to his mouth signaling for her to be quiet. Catching herself, she didn't make a sound as she instead mouthed, 'what are you doing here?' Granted she wasn't answered to which she gave him a pointed glare. Letting her sit up, he sat on the heels of his feet.

"Drew what are you doing here?" She whispered this time, mindful of the other person that was asleep. Then a thought crossed her and she snickered to herself. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," she teased.

Even in the late hours of night they had time to quarrel with one another. As sleepy as they were, baiting overtook them.

The boy gave a scorning noise as he then crossed his arms. In the filtered light from the window she could make out his peeved face his eyes in particular. "No, it's the loud snorers in the other room," he whispered back.

"You'll get used to them," she said as she had, daily. May got herself back into the cot leaving Drew to himself. "Now go back to sleep." Waving him off, she dismissed him divulging in his shenanigans too long.

At her state of age, she was a growing girl and needed every ounce of sleep she could get at night. Regardless, that wasn't what Drew wanted as he wasn't done. Fuming to himself, he ripped away her blanket and she sprang up, "Hey!"

Previously in the background of their talking had been snoring. From her loudness, it had stopped. Lizabeth shifted and they both froze. Being as quiet as they could minus their breathing the rustling of the covers stopped and she began to snore once more.

Before she could open her mouth he threw his pillow at her. Effective as it had muffled her talking and hit her squarely in the face. "Be quiet I'm going to sleep," Drew said as he stretched out the comforter.

"No you aren't! Now give that back!" She reached for it but Drew switched it from hand to hand and she was too drowsy to keep up, her lunges being easily avoided. Yawning she crossed her hands in a sleepy rage as she attempted to look angry though it was hard when she was yawning.

"I take it that you forfeit," Drew said highly and she blew out a puff of air.

"You can't sleep without a mattress," May chided back. Drew had folded the blanket twice so that it would seem that it was comfortable. Then he laid on it, parallel inches from her. Over his shoulder he argued not bothering to turn his head.

"Watch me. Though you already do that behind me in competitions."

Not in the mood for his sass, she was tempted to throw one of her shoes at him. Alas, it was too far away for her and she wasn't going to put effort as she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Fine, just go to sleep!" With that she laid on the opposite side facing away from him as she huffed. Now she couldn't sleep without her covers. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered as she was accustomed to sleep in covers. Buizel awakened by the two went closer to May, cuddling to her.

Smiling at the pokemon, she showed her thanks by wrapping an arm over it and letting herself leech in its toastiness. It was like her own warm heater and soon she fell asleep.

In hindsight he should be victorious but Drew was annoyed at how hard wooden floors as he was more accustomed to sleeping on the ground. Still it didn't make a difference as he eventually slept, lying on his side, his head cushioned by the lopsided pillow he'd thrown at May and hadn't bothered to flatten it out. He too then fell asleep.

Once the two had settled down and the banter had stilled, Buizel woke itself up, sliding from under May's arm. Losing the lack of warmth, she withdrew her arm and mumbled as she adjusted herself.

Lopping off, it's nails skittered on the glossed surface, frisking from its instincts. Sniffing, it parted the hanging curtains hopping onto a crate. It knew where the hidden item was and stood on its hind legs as it it pressed its nose on the green switch. Luminous in the light was the object; the moon casted a overcasting silhouette on the pair.

As if activated by the moonlight it began to rotate, a reddened radiance streaking on the walls as Buizel watched, astounded. Likewise the rivals faces were scrunched in vexation but began to become less tense, a sensation of flowing warmth lapping over them giving them contentment. It felt like they were underwater.

That's when their eyes cracked open not familiar with the feeling and more akin to it of drowning. Inexplicably, they were somehow floating and below them were a mass of pokemon swimming and not aware of the two intruders. Exceptionally was the ocean. Gradienting pink to purple invaded their senses, too vivid. Gasping, they took what was put before their very eyes before hearing the other. Already in a panic, the two looked to one another.

"Why are you in my dream?" May questioned her finger pointed at him. Taking some offense he scowled.

"Same goes to you!" Drew said but was more focused on where they were. "What is going on?" Did he eat something funny that was making have some trippy lucid dream? Because it wouldn't be the first time.

Ready for a retorting of his own she faltered as where they were exactly. Positively, she hadn't gone late night dipping with her rival and they weren't remotely near an ocean. How could they even talk? This had to be a dream or nightmare of some sort. "I–I don't really know." She settled for, the best she could offer from the top of her dozing head. "It feels and looks like the ocean."

Clueless as much as her, he distracted himself with the scenery. "I've never seen so many water pokemon," Drew said aloud as he took it all in, May doing the same. Pokemon went about swimming though not around them. "Or a pink and purple sea. That's something you don't see everyday."

Swarms of pokemon encased the two as they 'swam'. Froth rippled from multiple Chinchous below them a school of Remoraid spiraling around the pair. Giggling as she actually felt it, May twirled herself around but bumped into Drew as they floated in mid air.

"Sorry," it slipped out meekly and she grimaced inwardly at that.

"It's fine," Drew smirked at her and he looked away, flicking at his hair. There was passing agitation from how he could still be so arrogant to her (and still do that annoying hair flicking, honestly), though she didn't get angrier as she was enraptured. Together they saw in the distance another sphere but inside what was to be a building. From the structure and color it looked like something from a fairytale. Winding pillars structured with careful detail that was encased in a protective fortress, lambent from within showing the fragility of it.

"Wow," it was to themselves but said in unison and startled they looked at one another.

There was a cry, a melody even. It came near the haunting elegance of it growing softer as the glowing figure wove hoops around the two.

'Mana, mana mana mana!' They'd never heard or seen a pokemon like that but it was friendly as it singed around them, capering back and forth. May giggled at it and Drew did chuckle as the pokemon did its quaint dance.

'Phee! Mana-mana!' it said and it zipped towards the structure, becoming a speck in the distance.

"Wait!" May shouted as she outstretched her hand to try and make it come back.

"Yeah, don't go!" Drew added as the bubbles had erupted and obscured his vision. With panic he realized that he couldn't see May and held onto her wrist so he would know she was there. In growing desperation, he tried to speak but the rushing of bubbles filled his ears and vision and the slushing—

"Wait! Don't go, stop!"

Waking up with a start something, May's voice had jeered him awake. Sunlight was streaming in, making them blink and rub at their eyes and head from the brightness. In the middle of the night the two had somehow gotten entangled, his blanket splayed haphazardly on the floor and her mattress awry. Sitting up he became fully aware that his other hand was clasped firmly around May's.

Nonchalantly, he slipped his hand from hers but the movement caught her attention. "Drew?"

They lapsed in quietude and she took her hand to her chest. He pondered whether she was embarrassed as he was. Her hand hadn't been as sweaty as his he'd bet "D-did you see that?" May met his stare from her hand.

Ruffling through his hair he shut his eyes and without opening them talked to her, sleepiness thick in the crackling of his words. "The underwater place and that pokemon? Yeah."

Good, she hadn't hallucinated it or whatever it was. Or they both had and were on a existential crisis. Well they would be going insane together she sympathized and it was a bit better she thought to herself.

With that she then plopped back on her mattress, breathing deeply through her nose, stretching, "I thought I might have been swimming, but it was just a dream." Her eyes gazed at the sloping roof. There was sadness said at that and he could see it plainly on her face. Before he could comment she looked to him as she sat up again. "How did we dream of that? And how come we were both in it?"

Before Drew could find a reason, Lizabeth and Buizel entered the pokemon darting between them and sniffing then leaving. The older girl smiled at them knowingly, "I didn't know you two were dating, I would have given you the room." At the accusation May was a slight coloring to her face whenever she was badgered about her relation with her rival.

"What are you talking about!" May covered her face so no one couldn't see her embarrassment but Lizabeth seemed to get the gist. Batting her eyes, she put a index finger tapping on her chin.

"Huh. When I woke up in the dead of night, I saw that Drew had his hand around your wrist and was calling out your name," at that Drew cringed in mortification at that, "but if I'm mistaken..."

"Wait, Drew you called..." Before she could continue, Drew got up taking his pillow and his clothing. Still in the morning, he wasn't really in the mood for whatever they were going to jabber on. If he was the main discussion to he didn't want to stick around, as he walked and closed the door, and continued to the boys' bedroom.

Lizabeth girls looked at May and she shrugged.

* * *

 **A/N:** if you're wondering why is Drew so bashful or something well he kinda is. He has his own fan club but doesn't acknowledge them because he doesn't know how. He's not a suave person that knows how to charm a girl. In my perspective he's a preteen that is just pretty awkward with the only girl he frequently comes in contact with. In the anime he flips from whether to be her friend or rival as he does help May out and does give her pointers. All in all, Drew is just a baby that gets nervous.

Not bad for being at the 20:30 mark!


	4. Speaking of Water and Mystery Solved!

**A/N:** and we're on.

 **Edit:** I've thought of lengthening chapters by adding scenes of Drew and May but I figured it would be kinda filler-y :y

I don't know how often I'll get the updates because it's all being revised and some parts I haven't written out.

* * *

Smoke trailed from the chimney of the mobile, into the sky. Eyeballing the ideal temperature of the pizza it had peaked, Ship wedged his large paddle into the stove which was transferred to the plate Brock had in his hands. "Here you go. Steady boy."

"Okay," Brock said, taking in the aroma. In consideration he had helped the family as food was an expertise, trying their recipes. From the steps he went outside as Max and Ash were refilling a pail and plastic carton with the stream water. As it swam, Buizel bobbed in the water from the flotation collar belting it's neck, making the two boys laugh.

As it was the afternoon, (the day was spent dilly-dallying), Lizabeth's parents and herself along with Drew and May were setting up the table they'd brought out. Attending to the fire, Lizabeth regulated it so it wouldn't burn as her mother stirred the pot; her father watching over them. There wasn't any awkwardness from earlier between the pair, though hands touched as it went onto cutlery. All continued their tasks in relative silence until Brock came bounding over. "Presenting your freshly baked pizza," he said with garnish as he presented it.

"It looks great," Drew commended, May humming with happiness. Wisps billowed from it and from the toppings and generous size, and indubitably it would be scrumptious.

Off to the side, was the performer that was juggling as he didn't seem interested in eating. Ship had come from the portable holding what they would drink over their food. "All right," he said to himself as he jumped down. "Down we go." Unbeknownst to him, three crooks had been waiting and had then went to the miniature stairs of the segment vehicle.

"In we go." Team Rocket snuck inside, closing the door behind. "Treasure, I've come for you," Jessie cooed as she looked over the kitchen area.

"No hiding." James said as crawled beneath a table. On his knees he wedged himself through the chairs. "Where are you?" Rummaging through the place, they helped themselves as if it were their own home.

Buizel propelled himself through the water as everyone else, the humans, ate.

Around the table everyone had seated themselves absorbed into their meals. As she ate, May chewed as she was the thinking about the dream then swallowing. Drew noticed but didn't say anything as he too was thinking. Soon most of the food was gone, breadsticks being the remainder in the baskets with half empty cups as small talk was beginning. "I had a strange dream last night." May had to bring it up, it was extraordinary and she had to share and get any answers.

"A dream?" Lizabeth took her sights from her food to her and then to Drew.

Shifting under her gaze he said, "I did too."

With May nodding at him everyone's attention grew as they listened to the two, food put aside. May continued though Drew would jump in to rectify her or add anything of his account. "Yes we saw a pokemon I'd never seen before heading toward a place that looked like a temple in the sea." May had closed her eyes, a smile on her face as she recalled the event. "I wanted to go with it."

"It's strange really," Drew spoke up causing the attention to go to him. "I mean with us dreaming the same thing..." Theoretically, people didn't dream the same dream, usually.

"A sea temple, huh?" Brock said as he pondered over what she meant.

"I'd like to see it too," Ash said. Albeit he'd been in so many adventures he might have already seen it.

"You can't see someone's dream—it was just a dream," Max countered.

Challenging the genius, Ash had his arms crossed as he had his hand up in a questioning gesture. "Then how come Drew and May saw the same thing," Ash replied and Max didn't think that it was scientifically possible.

Prior, the family had knowledge as they had listened to them. Uncommon for two kids that didn't appear connected with their customs had dreams when they themselves were children. Conceivably, they could have more water in their bloodline.

"Father," Kyle looked to the elderly who had his eyes closed. He'd open them and just smiled.

"Strange things happen," was all he gave in responding. Then, Meredith turned to the two.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the People of the Water?" Meredith asked.

"Why no," May said as Drew shook his head. To his knowing, he hadn't heard of such people, were they half mermaids or water nymphs. Were they made of water? Or were they just called People of the Water?

"Who are they?" he inquired, curious.

Used to explaining to others, whether it be family or storytelling he decided to give the girls a chance, as the grandfather waved at his granddaughter and daughter-in-law. "You two do the honors and tell them." At the opportunity, the two smiled at each other and nodded before turning to May and Drew.

"Truth is I've also had the dream," Lizabeth said causing both of the teens to blanch as they hadn't expected that.

Kids were all enraptured as they had leaned in, attentive. "You see...we are the descendants of an ancient tribe known as the Water Folk." It made sense to how naturally they moved in the water and why they mostly had water pokemon. Water was a part of them as much as they were a part of it and had embraced it fully by living a life filled with it. With the heredity of blue it made sense as their predecessors might have had the same colors.

"That's right and there aren't many of us left," Ship put in and Kyle nodded. No wonder they'd hadn't heard of them, they were a dying myth though there was proof right before them and what the two had dreamt last night together.

"The Water Folk..." May said as they looked at one another.

Swishing back the drapery, Jessie had pushed on the button and squealed in delight seeing the treasure they had hunted. "I've found it!" She held the prize in her gloved hands as Meowth ceased searching the cabinets and James from a corner. "Here we go!"

James scrutiniit as Meowth got up on a foot cushion for a close up view.

"It looks like some kind of egg," the cat pokemon said.

"I've never seen anything like it," James said. Both him and Meowth touched the jar at the exact time and the egg shined red as if activating. All three stood, rooted to the floor and they could see something that wasn't suppose to happen as white embodied them before ringing through them. As it hit them, their eye's were devoid of their any coloration. Then the redness receded into the egg.

"What was that now," James said. But it wasn't 'James' who spoke but Jessie. For a split second they were still before jumping apart.

"I'm talking with Jame's voice," 'Meowth' pointed though it was in actuality, Jessie.

"My voice has become Jessie's!" Meowth said, 'James' pointing at the pokemon. Despairing, 'Jessie's' paws dragged on her face as she wailed. Each were looking at their respected bodies as they frantically tried to comprehend the situation.

"Why's my voice Meowth's?" James said, between the two in stupor as they mutually freaked out.

Up ahead, Pikachu and Buizel were prancing about, the batch going to the RV, with the foldable equipment in arms. On the stone path, they made their way back conversing on the topic.

"The People of the Water traveled the oceans and lived together in peace and harmony with the water pokemon," they all walked in a singular line through the outcropping rocks as they carried the materials as Ship told them of his ancestry. "So in order to receive the ocean's blessings and show their gratitude to the pokemon, our ancestors has built what has come to be known as the Sea Temple."

In the many of their minds, everything was anew. To May and Drew it was anti-climatic for it to be coined the Sea Temple.

"That was probably the temple in your dream, Drew, May," Lizabeth told them. They'd came to that deduction although how could they be of heritage to water? As far as they were aware there wasn't any define attributes to their traditions.

"The People of the Water still see the temple in their dreams," Meredith said.

"A memory encoded in DNA, huh..." Brock mulled it over. "Hmm...interesting..."

"Why did May and Drew have that dream?" Ash brang up.

"Maybe that means that they're descendants of the Water Folk?" If his sister had a dream then maybe he could too. Viably, he could be related to this legend. "Then I'm one too?" Mentally, Max made a side note to ask his parents about their heritages and history the next time they talked online with them.

"Could be, why not," Ship encouraged the youngster.

"Why?" the brash voice made him look ahead, startled. Giving a vociferous warning, Pikachu was wary as the two pokemon had stopped short from the three villains on the top floor of the vehicle. "Why am I Meowth?!"

"My body," 'James' whimpered forlornly as he looked at Meowth.

"We've been switched," 'James' or rather Jessie snarkily put out.

"I don't like being Meowth!" the talking pokemon had its paws on its hips as it flicked its head back and forth, angry.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" 'James' took that to assault as he rattled Meowth by the shoulder, 'Jessie' watching the hubbub. Enough with their snooping and home invasion, they neared them.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" Ash interrogated and they stopped to look down. Getting into their poses they began their motto that most of them heard many times.

"Prepare for trouble for the things you see," 'Meowth' recited as it striked a pose.

"These earrings are just not me! " 'Jessie' said, posing.

"And evil as old as the galaxy," 'Meowth' stretched out its arms as far as it could go.

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!" 'Jessie' held his two fingers together.

'James' frantically glanced from the two. He had to get his line in and he pounced in.

"Meowth that's me!" his hands were curled in signature cat paws. Shortly there was silence as they heard their butchered saying and they all were irked at how it was staged.

"This isn't working..." 'Meowth' mused as he put a hand to her chin. Whether it was time for a new motto, she didn't know as she had grown to know it well. Team Rocket had said it over a course of years, possibly, and it was a slogan for them.

"Anyway, since we've gotten the treasure, let's quickly get away," 'Jessie' said, as he indicated to them.

"Good idea," 'Meowth' was all for that.

"Is that...?" May and Drew had the realization that it was the container that was being stolen. Before anyone could do anything the clown ran past them.

Hastily, the crooks bolted off the car ship, 'Meowth' blundering over, 'Jessie' going along with ease, and 'James' landing on his fours getting up as he running. Not wanting to abandon their vehicle the older adults had stayed behind to make sure they hadn't robbed them of anything else.

Cutting corners, they began to go uphill. "I'm hardly getting anywhere. My legs are too short," 'Meowth' moaned, the steep hill had made it impossible as 'Meowth' tried to run.

"Hurry up! Don't be slow!" 'Jessie' reprehended her.

Skipping 'James' flaunted by, arms swinging with a spring in his steps, It's so easy to run!" With that he bounded ahead of her.

"Wait!" 'Meowth' shrieked as she strained herself further up the hill. "...for...me..." Meowth panted. Already her teammates had leapt for a hulking boulder. Their flight contraption was there and needed to be relaunched that took minutes. Behind them was the clown and the others for in their heels.

Suddenly, the clown signaled at them, his hand out as he stopped, Drew nearly colliding into him. Everyone stopped as he and Ash scowled up at the offenders. Cycling upwards, they made their getaway.

"Try to follow us now!"

Falling into the overused routine, he had the attack ready to send them off. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash directed the mouse pokemon, it's red cheeks sparking when it charged up. That wasn't a wise idea as Drew was about to tell him, however, another voice interrupted him.

"Please wait!" Discharging, Pikachu and his trainer did heed him; Drew was surprised he could even speak. "They've got something important. We can't risk damage." It was to take him seriously with the ridiculous getup but Drew knew that they had the container and had a premonition that it was more than valuable, irreplaceable.

"But..." Ash started but the clown paid no heed. Instead he had his sights on a Fearow, that was pruning its feathers, in the treetops.

"Fearow," he said with pleasant satisfaction. Ash and Drew gave a look at each other then to the man to see his plan. "Capture on!" In blinding white, a disc was ejected from its cartilage, arm in the procedure of circular hoopings. While this was occurring, the others had rejoined them, as the ring then fluctuated on the pokemon.

Pedaling, 'Meowth' looked back. "A Pokemon ranger," her expression soured. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Pokemon Rangers were relentless and were dedicated to their job and the Pokemon. What are three petty people vs a pokemon ranger suppose to result in? Definitely they didn't desire to find out as they urged their legs to go faster.

Taking to his course of action, he went towards the tree. "Spearow, lend us your strength," he implored to the bird pokemon, his hand outright in an offer.

"Pikachu, you go too," Ash said to his companion. Also, Drew summoned his Roselia as he didn't want to be useless. It gave a curtsy to him as it piped in greeting. "Roselia I'm counting on you! Go get it back!" With their owner's faith in them, the two pokemon nodded as they got onto the winged pokemon, the clown and Ash keeping a hand on their hats as it flew up. They couldn't do much now as everyone waited, believing that they would retrieve it.

Since it was being flown by manual labor, the pokemon caught up to it in seconds. Communicating in their language, the pokemon formulated a plan. Flying right beside it, Pikachu jumped onto the machine, the other pokemon hovering out of sight, lower near the tailfin of the green blimp. 'Pika!' it threatened as its cheeks gave off static.

Indicated from it's battle stance they were about to get struck with the all too familiar pain of electricity. This plane didn't have any backup traps or self destruct buttons and 'Jessie' would be taking the brute of the attack so he had to dissuade it. "Stop! I'm sure if we talk, we can work something out, if we talk!" Unperceived by them it was just intimidation tactic as Fearow gotten close and had went under to the other side. When it was by Pikachu, Roselia then in one go took a leapt and the canister from 'Jessie' as Pikachu helped it as it tettered from the unbalance. Dodging from lunges, they escaped, freefalling, then to be swooped up by the winged pokemon who made a U-turn, cawing. Prodding a beak was on the balloon of the contraption to where they screeched.

"Meowth...do something!" 'Meowth' yelped at 'Jessie'.

"Aren't you Meowth?" 'Jessie' pointed at the pokemon as 'James' pointed to the two, puzzled as he clawed his head in a flurry causing the other two to distant themselves from him.

"I don't get this at all! Where's a good shrink when you need one?!" 'James' exclaimed, feed up with the mistaken identities. Merciful, to end their suffering Roselia with its limb securely around the thing her master wanted, it let its thorns tear a holes into the balloon and it spontaneously imploded. Shrinking from them as they were blasted off, their trademark words were muted.

Flying, the trio of pokemon were back and they jumped into the awaiting arms of their trainers. As Pikachu coddled with his trainer, Drew gave Roselia a pet on the head when he saw the object in it's hold. "Good work!" Roselia basked in the praise as she gave the case to it's owner.

Waving, the man gave his gratitude to the pokemon that was circling above. "Well done Spearow! Thank you!" Acknowledging him, it flew off with a crow. Triumphant, he turned to them with a crooked grin on his maquillaged face. In his hand was the device he had for the accomplishment.

"That's a Capture Styler," Ash pegged. "That means..."

" _You're a Pokemon ranger?_ " they chorused except for the traveling circus who already knew of his secret. Certainly, they hadn't foreseen this.

With an affirmative nod, he whisked off his headpiece, wayward blond hair out and he plucked off his rubber nose. "Jack Walker," gave himself a proper introduction. Charmingly, he laid a wink on them. "Call me Jackie, please." First impressions from him would have been better if not for the smeared paint on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** this is so tiring to write.

At the 26:23 place whoooooo.

 **Edit:** it is almost 6 AM and I have finished revision. If there are mistakes I'll revise it later as I'm lazy to proofread rn. There are quotation marks around Team Rocket's name as from the movie they're switched, hopefully there won't be name confusion! Also please R &R as it keeps a inactive writer like me to update!


	5. Who's that Pokemon

**A/N:** Finally this chapter has come around whoop!

* * *

Putting away his part time props in a trunk, Jackie turned to them back in a typical attire. Now that his face was clean of makeup, May saw a resemblance of him to Drew from how he grinned. Discreetly she matched their facial structure to herself, if Drew would be similar to him. "I'm in the middle of a mission right now. The Marina Troupe is assisting me." They all were impertinent as he informed them, the other adults packed up. In his possession was the cylinder as Lizabeth had insisted that Drew should keep it for now. Passively, May heckled him and he stood by her so she could see as the others also gandered at it.

Subsequent from the Team Rocket fiasco, they were going to a more private location. Activity bustled as the ensemble busily made sure their furnishings were loaded. "That's what's going on we're glad to help," Ship said as he hauled a part of the table.

"Sorry for keeping it a secret," Lizabeth said sincerely and they understood her. If Team Rocket was hounding it, than they had every right for it to be kept away.

Stepping to him, Jack was in front of Drew. "Give it here." Nonetheless not really wanting to, he gave it to the ranger because it was his primary objective.

Showcasing it in his hands he lowered his arms to their level. "This is the egg of a pokemon called Manaphy." All crowded around, reflections showing back, May's and Drew's the largest as they were closest.

"Manaphy? An Egg?" Drew leaned in. At that, Jack then flipped on the switch the egg contoured on them.

"I've heard of it. It's a pokemon that migrates around the sea, right?" Though he didn't have much information on Sinnoh since he was in Hoenh, Max knew a few facts. In the very least he knew that he should brush up on the legendaries.

Now that Drew knew what it was he would say some factual things. Hearing of Manaphy, he just didn't know what the egg was since it was so peculiar, with all the glowing it had just done. Usually, eggs weren't like a mood ring.

"It has a cool ability where it can heal itself in the rain." Everyone turned to him and he shrugged. Unrevealed, he was somewhat of a nerd. "It's a legendary too. No wonder everyone wants it." From his wording, May was queasy at that, she wouldn't let it fall into the hands of anyone that wanted to use it for ill intent.

"It seems like you two know your stuff," the man stated. Compared to Max he wasn't entirely a human Pokedex, he just knew some trivia. Mostly he knew coordinating data, Max however rattled off more facts.

"I've read that it's super rare, and hardly anyone has ever seen it before."

Side eying at her sibling, May put in, "maybe that's why Drew said it was legendary." Thick with sarcasm Max didn't pay any mind, as he was paying full attention to the rarity.

"Yes that's right," Ship said as he put his weight against the portable table.

Most engrossed, May and Drew peered at the egg as Jack spoke. "Hatching the egg safely and getting it to Samiya, the Sea Temple, is my current mission," he divulged.

Leaning back Drew had his eyes in the egg, "the temple from the dream." Going off of that, May concluded the exact thought he had.

"It has to be! Right Drew?" she tugged on his arm. Agreeing to her, he digested it.

Hypothetically it meant that the visage in the vision was no other than Manaphy, however he couldn't make out physical characteristics as it had been too vibrant.

"So the pokemon must have been Manaphy,"Drew said as May stared wistfully off lost in her thoughts.

"You did see Manaphy?!" Max proclaimed, incredulous. Even so there was no possible way of there being a Manaphy egg and seeing one in a vision. Dubious if it was actually a dream as people forgot dreams in minutes yet the two remembered it.

"I think so," May answered as she placed her hand to her face.

"It must be," Drew endorsed.

"Cool...you two are so lucky," Max was envious that they had seen it. Letting titters of uneasiness, Buizel hid behind Lizabeth's leg. From that everyone went rigid.

"What's wrong Buizel?" she looked to the pokemon as it darted from her leg to the next. Leaping from its perch on his trainer's shoulder, Pikachu pounced in front of the group, 'pika...'

Aloft were the black aircrafts, their blades announcing their timely arrival. In the cockpit of one, the lens enlarging the target, onto the case in Jackie's hands.

"Target is confirmed and within our sights," the commissioner reported as the Chatot parroted his last word. Besides him was none other than the Phantom as they sent out two Beedrills to steal back what was stolen from them.

"They've tracked me this far?" Jackie had to give it to them, for bad guys they did have tenacity. Everyone looked at him as he slung his cargo over his shoulder.

"Hurry, get back to the trailer!" Ship urged.

Skittering they all ran towards the RV the Rocky terrain making it hard on their footwear. Beedrills attacking, the strikes making dirt clouding with each barrage. Whether the attacks were bluffing, all were too close for comfort.

To his young age, Max didn't know why they were running for. Had they involved themselves into something illegal? "What's going on?" Max asked as the enemies zoned in on them.

"Just run!" May snapped, wrenching her brother's wrist to hurry him along. Bringing up the end, Drew didn't want her to get slow downed by her brother as he looked out of the corner of his eye and kept in moderate speed with her.

When running they came to a diverging way, Jackie and Ash with Pikachu had went to the left, the others going to the right. With the helicopters droning on the two spared a backwards glance at the others before going on. While they were putting some yards between them, Jackie pieced a strategy with Ash.

Clambering over rocks, Buizel took a detour as the buzzing menace descended. Another Beedrill rammed its drill into the equipment as Ship brought it up to protect himself. Entrapped the other parasitic pokemon were drawing close and they scrambled, splitting up with Drew pulling May with him going to the left as Lizabeth took Max as he couldn't keep up in, the rest to the right continuing to the trailers buying themselves time as Ship had thrown the table that he bee Pokemon had it's stinger in as the two pokemon plowed into each other.

Surely the mayhem he was causing would teach them better, as he stood above it all. "There are two types of humans in the world: those who hunt, and those who are hunted. Which is more fun?" With that being said, the Phantom deplaned, concretely on the ground as he galloped. His second in command as well as his pokemon were with him. "I prefer being the hunter." With that he gave a gravelly chortle.

Ultimately, the scheme was to drive the ranger as they stalked them down and the Pokemon would terrorize the others and prevent them from helping. To the Phantom it had succeeded as they had shortstopped them. "Pokemon Ranger!" The man had intercepted their route causing them to stop. "This time. I'll add the word 'give up' into you dictionary!"

Despite that, Jackie wasn't easily beaten. "Sorry to have had you come all this way but you should just go home now." Then he he whipped out a peach colored cloth, covering the egg as they both ran off the path.

"I won't go back!" Phantom bellowed charging after them. Obeying the sequences of the strategy that had been told to him, that Jackie was going to give him the egg and he'd kept the cloth showing him the decoy. Making the swap they waited for the bumbling villains.

Going to a boulder, the Phantom stopped indecisive on which side he should go on. His choice was made as the pokemon ranger went to the right, holding the copy. "Wait!"

Waiting for them to be tricked, Ash put his head out and once the coast was clear, he sprinted out the other way towards the path that lead to the RV.

As he was whizzing by, Phantom had ambushed him as Jake to bend away but he had given too much momentum in his steps. He'd let him think he'd won, as his grubby gloves were on the 'egg'.

"Now give it to me!" Snatching off the cloth he had the impression that he had it but was agaped. Where there would be the egg, it was juggling balls that had been stacked on another to elude him. That only made him angrier.

Taunting, Jackie decided to do just that. "If you want it so badly, I'll give it to you," he hurled a ball more forceful than necessary which was shown as the man had smacked it away with equal force. Consequentially, it had rebounded off the the cliff, into his face, a pinking abrasion on a angrier mug. Growling as he had gotten bested by a toy, Jackie snickered though he covered that with his hand and a curling simper, his cane thudding with a wooden clank.

"You...! I won't forgive that!" he vowed as he fixed his hat. Advancing forward, Jackie backpedaled as he let go of the remaining ball as he launched himself above onto a boulder.

Unfortunately for him the Phantom had begun heaving it up, Jackie precariously on top.

Attempting to run on top he got nowhere fast, as the Phantom actually lifted the boulder and him over his head with a grunt. Effortlessly, he tossed it as it landed with a colossal quake creating a crater as Jackie had taken off in time.

Maybe he had underestimated the brute. "Man you're strong Phantom! You take vitamins?" Jackie was astounded at such an old geezer like him could move something that was at least a ton. That made the pirate more worked up but as he practically blew steam as angry as a bull.

Secured in his arms was the egg as Ash was going on the path to the trailers. Then he'd go back for Jackie even though the man had forbade him not to.

"Ash!" Turning to a stop he saw the the two coordinators that had come to a stop. Relieved that they were okay, he greeted them with their names as they caught their breaths.

"What's going on?" May questioned and Drew made a noise of seconding what she said. Split up from the others, he didn't know whether to go back to the trailer or hide out in the rocky terrain with the enemies everywhere. Tempted, he wanted to battle with his pokemon though he needed to know what he was up against. Before Ash could answer Pikachu was on guard.

There was the higher up of the Phantom, a Beedrill hovering beside him to do his bidding. "Don't try any tricks," he cautioned. If they gave him any trouble, taking them out would be easy, after all they were children and he was a grown adult. "Spear, Pin Missile!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Electricity projected from it as it clashed into the missiles. Destructing, an mid air explosion combusted as it cancelled each other out.

"This way!" They followed him as he led them upwards.

If he'd let a a couple of brats get away he'd have the punishment. "Don't let them get away! Sludge Bomb!" Spraying from the right stinger of the pokemon, it festered a toxicity that blew Ash and Pikachu to the ground. Resulting from the from the attack, his grip was loosened and the egg flew from his, sailing through the air.

"Hey May!" At her name being called she stopped Drew colliding into her. Frazzled, he saw what was coming towards them. Jarring the girl with a shake, he brought her to reality as she caught it. If anything happened to it, it'll compromise the mission that they'd meddled into.

Taking initiative, he took his best option which was to: run. Escape in a more suitable term.

"Hurry we can't just stand here!" Drew took her wrist into his hand. "Ash keep them off us!" Lugging the girl with him, they went off.

As they did, Ash got up on a knee. "Pikachu, Volt Charge!" With a series of battle cries, the pokemon was swiftly moving becoming faster with a force field of energy around it as it tackled into the Beedrill.

Not to far ahead, the pair was making their way as Drew had somehow gotten them back on path. However, a red brightness had begun within the canister causing May to stop and exclaim. When May had stopped Drew had too and saw the egg glow.

"It's..." Drew was at a loss of words as he was transfixed. Unmoving as they were captivated by the occurrence at hand. Upon a ledge there was Phantom that had figured where they were, angered that mere kids were treating this treasure like a toy.

"Give that to me!" he demanded as the bird pokemon chatted the first word of the sentence again. Smashing down in his jump, he had penned them against a dead end though Drew had a protective stance as he blocked her off.

Seemingly not at all deterred, the man was going to persuade them to give it to him. Persuasion in his words could also be forcing them to if his talking didn't. "Now...that belongs to me. That's mine," the man prompted.

What a rotten liar! Fiercely, she glared over Drew's shoulder. "Liar! Manaphy doesn't belong to anyone!" At her gutty reply, Drew gave her a smile to which she blushed, due to her boldness.

Ignoring their little exchange, the villain crept in, hands itching to get a touch. "Everything that doesn't belong to anyone is mine!" The man shoved into Drew and he heard May's gasp as he clawed for her.

"You're not laying a finger on her or it!" he gritted out and May grew flustered at his words.

It was only Drew protecting her, there wasn't any reason to blush at that! Thoughts were so illogical sometimes and she shut herself off to them. Maybe it was the craziness of the moment she could blame.

Discounting the warning, Phantom didn't care as he managed to get a hand on the canister to which May and Drew were struggling to hold onto. Proceeding on his warning, Drew stomped on his foot causing him to yowl his other hand prying to get him off, his shoulder knocking into the rock but caught himself to not fall on May.

"Drew!" Steadying him on his arm, he recoiled but didn't lose his grip. From the scraping of the rock into his flesh, it wasn't exactly pleasant. Though he was undaunted.

"A little push doesn't hurt me," he assured her as he looked to her. Still it was a push from a over powered heathen and his shoulder was numb, no doubt from the impact. Using the opportunity of both of their weaknesses, hand on the lid to unscrew it. Mounting with so much compression on both ends the lid popped clean off, as Phantom was thrown back from the pull. As well as the egg, Drew and May in horror as it went airborne again.

Perpetually everything was in slow motion as in seconds May had ditched the canister as she and Drew ran for the egg. Soaring it would plummet to the earth. Having to act fast they dove for the egg. Horizontally, it was planted solidly in their hands as they fell on the ground with a plume of soil from their fall.

In their bare hands, it was considerably warmer than seawater and there wasn't any wetness whatsoever. Imperceptibly, the circles of red and yellow rotating within it. Relieved, they let out their sighs for a brief moment, changing to bewilderment as the egg was brighter than ever. Gawking at them, the Phantom stood as Ash and Jackie arrived.

"Give that to me!" Jackie instructed as he ran past them. However being the selfish ruffian he was, if the Phantom couldn't have it, he couldn't let him either.

"You think I'll let you? It's mine!" he held back the ranger's arms as he took him off the ground. To no avail as he was beaten in strength, floundering as he was held off the ground. Grappling from the behind him, Ash held onto the man.

Getting up, with May who lended a hand on his back as Drew had fell on his already sore shoulder. That didn't matter as they watched in awe of what was being conceived firsthand as the whitened bundle grew, appendages sprouting that went back as one.

Intimately, they could feel the changes in their hands while seeing it. Something miraculous was happening between them—the birth of a life. Rapidly a blinding light had engulfed them as the onlookers were flabbergasted taking in what was before them.

Gradually, the light died down as it began to retain its color. There the new pokemon was between the two, it's body in Drew's hand and it's head supported by May. Blissful in its sleep, sparkling bubbles danced around the new life as it was enfolded in itself. Awoken, it begun to open its eyes for the first time. Focusing its vision, it made out colors and undefined shapes and then saw the two faces, May's and Drew's as they peered at it.

Due to its birth they were relieved that it hadn't been premature from being thrown around like a hot potato, relaxing, letting themselves smile, laughing wimpy. That didn't seem to be the right thing as then it bursted into tears, it's crying a resemblance to bells. They then started to panic.

Trying to soothe it, May took on a verbal approach. "Oh—no, it's okay, it's going to be just fine, just fine," despite her words the pokemon only seemed to increase in volume and wasn't soothed at all, in contrast making it worst.

Squirming, her hand held on it's head—being extremely gentle—and it tried to roll out of Drew's hands. To him, he could see that she wasn't prepared, even though she had taken care of newborn pokemon. Neither was he. So it was absurd when May made him calm it down. "Drew you take it!" She then let go making sure he took ahold of it.

"Me!? Why?" He said as he held the worming pokemon.

With his fumbling, May had let Drew taken over knowing that he was more experienced with pokemon.

That wasn't the case as she handed transferred it fully into the crook of his arm. "Er, what do you want? Poke block? Rare Candy?" his pleading was drowned out as the pokemon continued its wailing and May tried to stroke it. She would have been no better off but seeing Drew crack under pressure was...reassuring. In some way.

Witnessing what had just and was currently happening the onlookers disengaged themselves.

"It hatched..." Jackie made obvious. This would complicate things. Nonetheless, they went over to the duo and pokemon.

"Hatched! Hatched! Hatched, " the bird announced as it flew in circles around the Phantoms head. This certainly put a monkey wrench in his plans. Distraught, the pirate was as he saw the spectacle but didn't have it.

"But I was going to use my own two hands to hatch Manaphy," Phantom lamented, his hands up as his bird repeated the pokemon's name.

On cue there was the rumbling of a vehicle that pitched to a stop as Ship and the younger individuals came out.

"Is everyone okay?" Ship asked to them.

"Over here!" Lizabeth called.

"Let's go! Quick!" Jackie said and they all ran up the slop. He however hid against the wall. No doubt would they get off so easily.

"I won't let you escape!" Phantom predictably came after them. Letting him pass until he was almost gone, he then gripped the tailcoat of his clothes. Knowing of his brawn, he would have to make do quickly as his weight on him would hold him back. Then he sent him off and couldn't resist a wisecrack.

"No, the way home is this way—that's it!" he then flung him in reverse, into his second-in-command. "Safe trip!"

* * *

 **A/N:** so yes I made it diverge slightly from canon. I mean in the movie his hand is just there not doing anything so I figured he wouldn't hurt Max but he would however do it to a bigger threat than a pest. Anywho, pokemon does have some hostility and injuries so it isn't as uncommon as one would have thought.

 **EDIT:** I'll probably revise this as well

And finally Manaphy is here! R&R! Please I need the motivation!

I've also put art that I've drawn for the cover! so yeahhhhhh.


End file.
